Phillippe Pea
Phillippe Pea (sometimes spelled Phillipe) is a character in VeggieTales. He is the leader of the French Peas with Jean-Claude Pea, replacing Cristoffe Pea. Phillippe is hardly ever seen with out his counterpart. As the name of his group implies, he is french. He first appears in Very Silly Songs. Phillippe makes his episode debut with the French Peas as Jericho's gaurds in Josh and the Big Wall, ''mocking their enemies, the Israelites, in a ''Monty Python and the Holy Grail French guard style.'' Phillippe is also the one who started singing the taunting song "Keep Walking", afterwards throwing slushies at the Israelites. Phillippe also appears in ''Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen ''with Jean-Claude as the Peoni brothers, who try to drop a piano on King Xerxes. He also appears in ''The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment and sings "There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea" with Jean-Claude. Personality Like Jean-Claude, Phillippe is cheeky and mischevious. He often feels he is superior to others because he's French. Even so, Phillippe is still classy and witty. Appearance Phillippe is a french pea with beady eyes and freckles, and is quite identical to the other French peas. He can be recognized by his high-pitched french accent. Filmography *Himself in Very Silly Songs! *Himselfin Josh and the Big Wall *Himself in Madame Blueberry *Himself in King George and the Ducky *Peoni brother in Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen *Himself in Lyle the Kindly Viking *Himself and Ninevite in Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *The Prince's guard in The Star of Christmas *Himself in The Wonderful World of Auto- Tainment! *Reuben in The Ballad of Little Joe *Demolitionist in An Easter Carol *Himself in Sumo of the Opera *Egyptian Guard in Duke and the Great Pie War *Football Player in Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush *Guard in Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler *Himself in LarryBoy and the Bad Apple *Himself in Gideon: Tuba Warrior *Himself in Moe and the Big Exit *Himself in God Made You Special *Munchie Mayor in The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's *Pirate in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie '' *Himself in ''Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue *Himself in Abe and the Amazing Promise *Canadian Officer in Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella *Gustav's guard in Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving *Gopher the Snow Pea in Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart *Himself in It's A Meaningful Life *Himself in Twas the Night Before Easter *Himself in Princess and the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places *Himself in God Loves You Very Much *Oui in The Little Drummer Boy *Himself in If I Sang A Silly Song *Pierre and himself in The Pennilless Princess: God's Little Girl *Himself in Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! *Himself in The Little House that Stood *Himself in MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle *Himself in Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas *Himself in Celery Night Fever *Robbie in Beauty and the Beet *Himself in Eddy Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up *Guard in Two Tales of Two Cities *Himself in The Spork in the Stone *Phillistine in Samson the Great *Himself in Silly Sing Along 3-Even More Silly Songs! *Himself in The Blessed Gift *Remy in Job's Hard Luck Life *Pirate in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl *Himself in The Littlest King *Himself in Elijah and the King *Sunset and Himself in Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey to the New Land *Barry Grunt in Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery *Sleezy in Gone and Back Again-A Lord of the Beans Tale *Bank Creditor in The Slumbering Guardian *Southstitch in The Fantabulous Sherry Dawkins *Barry Grunt in Garry Platter and the Dark Triad Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vegetables Category:Peas Category:French Peas Category:Bumblyburg Citizens Category:Antagonists